This invention relates to a method of mounting a septum in a connector.
As is known, various types of connectors have been used in connector assemblies in order to conduct a fluid, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,359. In some cases, the connector assemblies have been employed for connecting a line from an intravenous fluid pack to a IV administration set connected to the vein of a patient. Generally, the connector assemblies have employed two interfitting connectors, i.e. a male connector and a female connector which, when mated, form a connection from one tubing to another and which when disconnected separate the tubings. In some cases, the female connector has been fitted with a hollow needle while the male connector is fitted with a septum which can be pierced by the hollow needle when a connection is being made.
In the past, various techniques have been known for mounting a septum on a connector. For example, in some cases, the septum has been in the form of a rubber sleeve which can be mounted over the open end of a connector, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,292, or to cover both the interior and exterior wall surface of a connector, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,483. In either case, the rubber sleeve may be held in place, for example, by a shrink band. However, there is a risk that a patient may manipulate the septum when the connector end is exposed, such as after a disconnect has been made from a mating female connector. As a result, the septum may break free from the connector. To avoid this, glue has been employed to hold the septum in place. However, septums of this type have generally not permitted multiple uses. That is, where a hollow needle such as an 18 gauge is used, leakages have occurred through the body of the septum where the needle has been used more than twice to pierce through the septum.
Another technique is to form the septum as a cap which can be fitted onto the end of a male connector as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,260 or as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,469, to form the septum as a cap with a disc-like section and two annular sections extending from the disc-like section to fit over an open end of an adapter.
Still another technique which has been known is the use of a rubber disc which can be fully mounted within the end of a connector. In such cases, the rubber disc has been mounted in a recessed end of the connector and the end of the connector crimped or otherwise deformed such as by use of ultrasound in order to maintain the rubber disc in place. However, such techniques have been relatively expensive and, in some cases, may have a detrimental effect in the connector.
It is also known to heat the end of a connector above the melting point to carry out a deformation step. For example, where the connector is made of a polycarbonate plastic, the melting point is about 550.degree. F. However, this amount of heat can cause damage to the rubber disc as well as the remainder of the connector.